Untitled Passion
by HardTwiFan
Summary: I had walked into the bar, knowing I'd meet only Alice there. Little did I know, I would come out with his scent all over me, his phone number in my head, and the feeling of his lips on mine. And his memory in my heart.


Untitled Passion.

 **My first one-shot! It's a one-shot for now, but if I get feedback and I think that it has potential for a story, I'll probably make it into a story.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

I walked into the bar late Sunday. The autumn breeze that almost always seemed to hang in Chicago blew my hair into my hair and I shivered as I stepped into the warm inside.

I couldn't find Alice anywhere but I'd assumed she'd be late. Ever since my brother, Jasper, had hooked up with her, they'd been insatiable. Currently, I wouldn't be surprised if Alice comes running in and explains that they just got back from another shopping spree.

Feeling bored and anxious, I headed towards the bar just as a hand slipped around my waist. I looked up, startled, to find a pair of emerald green eyes gazing down at me, filled with adoration and a bit of panic.

"Get me through this, please." Stranger-sexy man muttered below his breath and I must've looked more bewildered because he gestured to a middle-aged man walking towards him with a smirk on his face.

"That guy thinks I'm, you know, 'available.' So he wants to get in my pants and I really have no other choice." His breath warmed my ear and I shivered against his arm. His gaze traveled to my waist and he gave a smile.

"Also, doesn't hurt that you're the prettiest woman I've seen here." Normally, he would've gotten a knee to the dick.

But I don't know why my mouth lifted and before I knew it, I was full on laughing.

"Okay, stranger."

Before I knew it, his lips covered mine and I was startled by the intensity of the kiss. His lips moved against mine in a slow movement, his tongue brushing against my bottom lips repeatedly, as if this wasn't a act. It didn't feel like that to me. It was so real and pleasurable.

I opened beneath his soft lips, and he swept in, claiming me. His tongue roamed the roof of my mouth, clashed with my tongue, and in seconds, he had me.

This felt real.

And all too soon, it was all right. I just never wanted this kiss to end.

The man he'd hoped to scare off had long disappeared and was sulking at the bar into his drink. I looked back up at stranger-sexy man and his sensuous lips pulled upwards into a smirk.

"Well, I must say, nameless beauty, your taste matches your exquisite lips. And I want to do it again."

"Me too." I bit my lip and both his arms came around me to settle on top of my ass.

"But, I have to go."

"Why?"

"Don't worry, I'll find you."

"How? You don't even know my name."

"Oh right, I forgot." He took out his phone and tapped a few times.

"What is your name, nameless beauty?" He was still standing close to me and I could feel the warmth of his body. He nuzzled my neck while I slowly spiraled down into euphoria.

"I'm waiting." He started kissing up my neck and biting me softly everywhere. I panted and was aware that everyone could see us, but strangely, I didn't care. Nothing mattered except stranger-sexy man and me.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"Bella." Oh God, my name sounded heavenly on his tongue. Wait a moment there, Bella, could a name sound 'heavenly' on a tongue?

Oh well. I guess my vocabulary had long since vanished.

"What about you?"

"Cullen. Edward Cullen."

He took my phone from my hand, which I didn't fail to notice was clammy with sweat. I wiped my hands on my skirt as Edward busied himself with entering his contact into my phone.

"Take care of my contact. I'm looking forward to meeting you again, nameless beautiful."

"I have a name, you know. And you know it now." I chuckled, taking my phone back from him.

"Hmm, then beautiful only, I suppose." I blushed. But before I could reply, he spoke again.

"I'll call you to tell you when we can meet again. Or rather, do what we just did."

"Like a date?"

"Hmm. Maybe. Depends if you let me cop a feel or two and then give you a sloppy goodnight kiss." He grinned at me me and I couldn't help but grin back.

"What are you, 13? So does that mean we're dating?"

"Hmm...it means...I don't know what it means. What about, for now, we say it's untitled?"

"I like the sound of that. Untitled usually means, anything could be the title. In our case, I suppose it means anything could happen." I slid my hand up his chest to play with his hair on the nape of his neck.

"I can't wait." His eyes grew darkened and then he stepped back, flashing me a grin. "So, untitled, huh?"

"Untitled."

Untitled Passion. The thought sent a shiver through me straight to my core. Just then, Alice came in, looking all flushed and haphazard like a flapping and flustered duck. She came over, and nudged my shoulder, grinning wickedly.

"I saw that. Oh my god! You guys looked amazing! Who was he?"

"Stranger-sexy man." Alice rolled my eyes and I smiled, still in a daze.

"I saw that, dumbo. Name?!"

"Edward Cullen."

"Oh girl, you're head over heels. I could see that you both had instant chemistry. What did you do?"

"Untitled passion."

"Details, please!"

I pulled Alice to a table even as I contemplated when would I get a slice of my stranger-sexy man Edward Cullen again.

Untitled indeed.

I had a feeling it'd get titled very soon if I had my way.

 **TELL ME IF I SHOULD EXPAND IT AND I PROBABLY WILL. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT MY FIRST ONE-SHOT. HIT ME WITH YOUR THOUGHTS, SUGGESTIONS AND LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
